Jawbreak-it Ralph
by Exotos135
Summary: Ralph gets a jawbreaker from Vanellope and he tries to break it.


**For some reason, I just heard the ship name "Jawbreaker" (older Vanellope/Ralph) and I got the idea for the fic right away. Weird, huh?**

 **Note: I don't exactly remember much of the movie, and this was made for a quick idea, so I might have got a few wrong ideas while making this. I apologize for this, and doubly so if there are too many.**

 **Anyway, if anybody has done this before, then I'm sorry if I took the idea from you or something. So, without anything else to add, read and review!**

* * *

 **(Fix-it Felix Jr.)**

Ralph rested on his huge pile of bricks as he watched the nicelander's apartment's wiggle up and down as some upbeat music played loud enough for Ralph to hear it. The videogame character sighed and looked up, where he saw a couple of stars, which formed something like a smile.

Upon seeing that, he smiled before he got off his brick pile and walked to the apartment. Ralph, however, stopped the instant he heard the train from game central station arriving, and he quickly ran to the station to see the train arriving with...a gift box. One that had a note attached to the box.

Ralph picked the gift box and took it with him back to his pile as he read the note.

"Dear Ralph, I brought you a gift from Sugar Rush. I got it during one of the races and the player forgot to use it. So, since the arcade closed and none of the other racers wanted it, I had to take it with me." Ralph read out loud. "Luckily, I remembered your freakishly huge hands, and I thought you could, I don't know, eat it or wreck it or something. Anyway, I hope you like it!"

Once he arrived at his pile, he put the gift box down and opened it, revealing a jawbreaker inside. Ralph licked his lips as he took out the jawbreaker and tried to eat it...and it broke one of his teeth in the process, causing him to drop it as he screamed in pain.

When the jawbreaker hit the ground, it made the ground slightly shake and left a crater behind. Seeing that, Ralph realized that he wasn't dealing with no ordinary jawbreaker, so he raised his arms and shouted "I'm gonna WRECK YOU!" as he punched the jawbreaker...which only managed to hurt Ralph's hand and didn't do scratch to the candy.

He punched the jawbreaker again and again, but he didn't do anything major to the jawbreaker. By the end of the punching, Ralph sat on the ground with a furious frown as he tried to think of something to do. After thinking long enough, he got up, turned around and he was immediately greeted by the game's protagonist, Fix it. Felix Jr.

"Hi, Ralph." Felix chirped before noticing the jawbreaker. "Why's there a jawbreaker on the ground?"

"It's a gift from Vanellope. She got it on a race"

Felix hit the jawbreaker with his fist and came to the obvious conclusion. "Yep, this jawbreaker definitely came from Sugar Rush. I don't really know the game that well, but Vanellope once told me that this thing was one of the stronger objects in the entire game." He then turned to see Ralph with a pessimistic look. "Wait, you can't wreck it?"

Ralph looked at the repairman, sighed and responded, "No, I tried to eat it, I punched it, I even went a little out-of-the-box and asked it to break apart."

"Really?"

"No, I just punched it again."

Felix thought about it and, after a few of thinking, he got an idea. "Maybe you just need to increase your fists' strength and velocity?"

Ralph thought about it, and took twice as long it took to Felix to figure it out, before he finally replied, "That could work, but how am I going to do that?"

The duo mused about a solution before spotting the apartment, exchanging smiles as they got an idea.

 **(Some Hours Later)**

Felix stood in front of the apartment, with the jawbreaker resting nearby in another crater and Ralph being nowhere to be seen. As he waited while looking at the top of the apartment, the nicelanders came out and went to him.

"What's going on?" asked one of the nicelanders.

Felix briefly turned to the nicelanders and responded, "Ralph is about to jump off the apartment to see if he can break a jawbreaker the president of Sugar Rush gave him." Felix immediately looked back at the top and shouted at the top of his lungs, "You can do it, Ralph!"

Ralph, who stood at the very top of the building, took a deep breath and jumped, forming a pair of fists with his hands and putting them forward as he got closer and closer to the jawbreaker. Once he hit it, a huge explosion somehow occurred and Ralph was sent crashing into the building, falling in to the mud pool next.

"Ralph!" everybody exclaimed in worry.

They went to Ralph's side and looked horrified as he got up and grabbed his head. "Are you okay, buddy?" Felix said as he searched for and then took out his hammer. "You need anything fixed?"

Ralph turned to see where the jawbreaker was...and he saw that it was broken in two. "I did it!" Ralph exclaimed in joy. "I wrecked the jawbreaker!"

With that said, the nicelanders lifted Ralph for a brief moment before his weight became too much to handle, causing them to be squashed by him. They were perfectly fine a moment, and they left as Felix went to Ralph.

"Congratulations, Ralph!" Felix complimented as he fixed the man. "So, what are you going to do with the jawbreaker now?"

The man scratched his chin and thought carefully before giving his answer. "I'm not going to eat it, that's for sure, but I do know what I'm going to do next."

 **(Later, at Vanellope's Castle)**

Vanellope sat on her throne, tapping it with impatience as she waited for something-anything-to happen. Then, just as she groaned in boredom, she spotted Sour Bill run to her while carrying a particularly heavy cardboard box.

"Your presidential majesty, you got a package from Wreck-it Ralph." Sour Bill informed.

"Oh good, hand it over!" Vanellope ordered as Sour Bill put it down and she went to check it out.

She tried to lift it, and after she managed to do so, she shook it a little before putting it back on the ground. _"I can't hear anything and it's quite heavy, maybe it's a brick?"_ Vanellope thought.

However, when Vanellope opened the box, she saw the broken jawbreaker next to a note that read "Did it" with a smiley face at the bottom.

 _"Haha, so he did wreck it after all."_ And then she giggled, _"That's the Ralph I know!"_

 **The End**


End file.
